conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Commonwealth Confederation
The''' Commonwealth Confederation', also known as the '''United Commonwealth '''or' New Empire,''' is a polity descended from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It unites numerous independent predominantly urban entities that have broken off from what they see as a stagnating existence linked to a much poorer interior. Formation The Commonwealth Confederation originated in the aftermath of the Troubles of the 2010's, as the UK faced internal strife in the aftermath of the Crown Incident. This crisis laid the foundations for tumult in the local political environment when the referendum on Scotish independence was held in 2014. When the results came back as a decision to stay within the UK as opposed to independence, the most radical of separatists took up arms and bombed the Ferris Wheel of London in retaliation. This spark set off a new period of civil war which would last from 2014 till 2019. Since the departure from the European Union after the Crown Incident, Britain's tampering with the Irish economy sparked a wave of militancy that led to a resurgence of paramilitaries of both the nationalist and marxist strain, one going so far as to create the "Free City of Cork". The Welsh and Scots also rose up against Westminster for imposing so many restrictions on their respective self-government seats. The Marxist rebellion in Northern England didn't help the situation much either. The peace accords led to the reformation of the UK into a looser association, where the constituent states remained conjoined in a structure known as theCommonwealth Security Council, with England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, Guernsey, Jersey, and the Isle of Man. The Overseas territories became administered through this body. In 2022, the Republic of Ireland announced a desire to join with Northern Ireland on the CSC. The request was granted. This would be only the first of many expansions of this new body known as the New British Empire. This body would eventually invite a newly independent Quebec to join the CSC In 2025. Purpose There are multiple purposes for the Commonwealth, colloquially known as the “New Empire”. On the surface, it is way to instill western values on third world countries as well as avoid conflict by uniting many under their shared heritage, whether they were members of the Old Empire (such as Quebec and Australia) or not. It is divided into Council Members who maintain their independence and have equal power to the Empire, including a spot on the Commonwealth Security Council. The others are considered Over Seas Territories and are officially part of the United Kingdom within Imperial structures. This position is temporary, held until they support the civil rights laws the Empire has, supports equality between men, women, gays, black, whites and so on, and has a government run education system in place. Once this happens, the country regains independence and joins the council. So far, out of the nearly __ members, 8 nations are on the council, England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, Guernsey, Jersey, the Isle of Man, and Quebec. For council nations, this is no different than being a member of a NATO-like military alliance. Deeper down, the Empire is a way of centralizing power in London. Essentially, there are __countries that are simply giving up their military to the British. But for the people running these countries, this is the only way to stay alive, hence why the Empire is popular. Category:GM'Verse